1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal coiled tubing connector and, more particularly, to a connector that provides communication for internal passageways across a connection between lengths of coiled tubing.
2. Description of Related Art
Coiled tubing is used to provide a fluid passage within a wellbore, as well as to convey tools and equipment into and from a wellbore. Lengths of coiled tubing need to be joined in a manner wherein the external diameter remains constant to accommodate the spooling of the coiled tubing lengths on reels and passage of through the injector mechanisms. Examples of internal coiled tubing connectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,238,273 and 5,306,050, which are commonly assigned hereto.
Oftentimes downhole tools and equipment conveyed by coiled tubing require electrical and/or hydraulic control lines that are either disposed within the internal bore of the coiled tubing or are attached to the outer surface of the coiled tubing. The control lines within the coiled tubing render it difficult to impossible to perform wireline operations through the coiled tubing because the wireline tool can become tangled with the control lines. The control lines on the outside of the coiled tubing can become damaged when the coiled tubing is inserted into and withdrawn from the wellbore. Further, control lines on the outside of the coiled tubing hinder the packing off or sealing of the wellbore. To overcome these deficiencies, coiled tubing with an internal passageways within the wall of the coiled tubing has been developed. Such coiled tubing is disclosed within copending U.S. patent application No. 08/142,637, which is commonly assigned hereto.
There is a need for an internal coiled tubing connector that can provide for communication for the passageways within the wall of the coiled tubing across the connection between the lengths of such coiled tubing.